HalfBlood Reunion
by Drakeloch
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if some campers from Camp Half-Blood didn't see each other for years then got back together, doing an idea from an American Pie movie well this is it. No sex, only suggestive themes, swearing, obscene gestures, and violence!
1. Chapter 1

Half-Blood Reunion

A/N: I was inspired to write this after watching American Reunion, for the first time. It'll basically be the same as American Reunion only without all of the smut, and a Percy Jackson twist to it. Beckendorf, Silena, Castor, and Luke are alive. My OCs are in here; one will mostly be Stifler, but not entirely, because Luke will mostly be Stifler.

Disclaimer(only once): I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or American Pie.

* * *

Prologue

Years after the war with Gaea, the camp counselors of Camp Half-Blood, and a few other campers, had all decided to get together for a movie night with each other.

"Okay, how about "The Princess Diaries"?" Silena suggested.

"Hey, can I see that?" Thalia held out her hand. When Silena handed it to her, she snapped it in half and threw it in the trash, "No way in Hades."

"How about the "Underworld" series?" Luke held up the DVDs.

"Dude! They kill werewolves in that!" Landon protested.

"So?" Luke was confused.

"Along with being a son of Helios, I'm a werewolf to, remember?" Landon pointed out.

"Oh, yeah..."

"How about "AVP"?" Leo asked.

"I don't want to piss my pants laughing." Nico said. They gave him looks, "What?"

"That's kinda fucked up, Nico." Percy told him.

"Okay, why don't we watch the "American Pie" movies?" Jason looked at them, to see they had no idea what he was talking about.

"I don't know that is," Maria spoke, "my dad wouldn't let me watch them."

"I was a tree." Thalia gave her reason.

"I ran from home at seven." Annabeth.

"Never heard of them." Luke.

"My mom wouldn't let me watch them." Percy.

"I was at various schools and orphanages." Leo.

"Didn't have time." Beckendorf.

"Didn't care." Silena.

"I was living in the woods with Lycaon." Landon.

"To busy beating some dumbass who bumped into me." Clarrise.

"Lotus Casino, and schools." Nico.

"We were here from birth." Conner, Travis, Chris, Will, Castor, Pollux, Sherman(yes there is one named Sherman), and Juniper.

"Busy trying to save demigods." Grover.

"No TV." Katie.

"Dad wouldn't get them." Piper.

"I was at Camp Jupiter." Frank.

"I was dead." Hazel.

"We're so watching these." Jason put in the first disc.

Throughout each movie Nico, Leo and the Stolls got "exited", Thalia kept having to be woke up, and Luke writing ideas on a note pad, that was later burned by Annabeth and Percy. Also there were comments like: "You jackass, you raped my pie!", "Holy shit!", "That oboe must like him a lot." and "Hmm, kinky." and Percy even said one girl reminded him of Annabeth, in more than one area(Yes I'm implying that.), which made said blonde blush, punch him, and everyone else laughed.

After the last movie; "American Reunion", Percy, Jason and Landon get an idea.

"Hey, why don't we do what they did." everyone looked at them.

Percy sighed, "You know, stay away from each other for years,"

"Then meet up with each other," Jason continued.

"And catch up, on what happened in our lives." Landon finished.

"Oh, how about we do that wish thing, you know, except not in a book, but on shreds of paper from blank pages we tore from Luke's note pad!" Annabeth held up pieces of paper.

"Yeah, that's a good idea!" Percy hugged her.

"Where exactly will this reunion be?" Thalia raised an eyebrow.

Jason thought for a second, then snapped his fingers, "Miami."

"I call planning!" Castor shouted.

"Son of the party god, I approve." Landon high fived him.

"So is that it? Other than writing down our wishes." Grover asked.

"Uh... yeah!" Percy nodded.

They all grabbed a piece of paper, wrote there wishes on them, and put it in a box, with a lock. Landon took the key and Jason took the box(they thought he wouldn't cave and break the lock).

"See you guys in a few years." Thalia wave as she walked away.

They all said the same and went their separate ways, even the Stolls and except for the ones that were dating, so them being: Percy and Annabeth, Clarrise and Chris, Beckendorf and Silena, Jason and Piper, Grover and Juniper, Hazel and Frank, and Landon and Maria.

Little did they understand their reunion would be pretty fucked up.

* * *

A/N: This story should be finished quickly, cause I saw the movie just about three days ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Half-Blood Reunion

Chapter 1: Meeting Again

A/N: They are all in their twenties in this except Thalia, but that's because she's a Hunter.

* * *

Percy was standing on the sidewalk waiting for his friends to show up, while Annabeth was at their hotel tending to their son, Theseus.

"Hey Percy, what's up man?" a deep voice shouted. Percy turned to see a muscular African American boy in front of him.

"Beckendorf! Dude how ya been?" Percy asked him.

"Ah, you know: almost died a few times, got married, made some badass things, only big thing was getting married." he replied.

Percy was about to say something but was interrupted when a pale man, with a goatee, wearing a rasta cap came up to them and bleated: "Percy!"

"Grover, nice to see ya again!"

"Yeah you too, man!" he and Percy shared a bro hug.

Beckendorf was about to say something when they heard footsteps coming from a nearby ally. They turned to look down the ally, and when they did they saw a person walk out of the shadows. He had wild black hair, mostly black clothing, and dark eyes that just said: "Fuck with me you'll never get laid again." As he walked toward them his face broke into a grin, "You guys should see your faces, it looks like you both just let loose a huge pile of shit in your pants."

"Nico, have you looked in the mirror lately, you could look A. scary or B. bad ass."

"Seriously?"

"No you look like a crack head." Percy said.

"Tch, asshole."

"Thank you." and after that the four of them made there way into a close by bar.

* * *

"Okay guys what do ya say we open the box of wishes!" Percy said, pulling the wish box from nowhere.

"Dude did you just pull that from your ass?" Grover looked at Percy with a curious expression.

"Yes, Grover, because doing things like that get him exited." Nico pointed out in an asshole tone.

Percy opened the box and pulled out a slip of paper that said Nico on the back. He unfolded the paper and read, ""I want to be able to get the ability to make three year olds piss fire"."

They all looked at Nico, "Dude these were supposed to be our wishes for the future not our fucked up fantasies!" Beckendorf told him.

"Well excuse me for thinking it would be hilarious seeing a mother freak out because of that!"

"Actually, it would be kinda funny." a new voice chuckled.

The four friends turned to look at the newcomers, to see a dark blonde guy with fiery, grayish green eyes, and five o' clock shadow hand in hand with a girl with silver hair styled like the Kingdom Hearts version of Fuujin, but reached the small of her back, with eyes that looked like pitch black ice.

"Landon, Maria, how are our favorite werewolf son of Helios, and daughter of Selene?" Nico asked, his head tilted back over his chair.

"Pretty good, Bone Boy," (A/N: It works on two levels lets see if you can figure them out.) Maria said, "So you were going through the wishes without us?"

"You heartless bastards, you know we wanted to see the stupid things that we all came up with." Landon chuckled.

"Actually that was the first one-" Grover was interrupted.

"We were kidding, man." the two explained.

"Oh." he rubbed the back of his neck.

"How about we read your guys' wishes, huh?" Percy got an evil look in his eyes and a wicked grin on as he plucked the children of the old sun and moon gods from the box.

"Go ahead we're just as curious as you as to what the other wrote." the couple unisoned as they took a seat.

"Landon's: "In the future I wish that I am happily married to Maria Suthers and to help my wolves live long healthy lives."

"You put the wolves you raised while living with Lycaon in your wish?" Beck looked at him strangely.

"What they are as much my family as Maria is my wife, and, apparently that part of the wish was all for naught as once they become fully grown they stop aging."

"Maria's: "In the future I wish to be happily married to Landon Underwood, and to have have had him turn me into a werewolf like him."

"You _want _to be a werewolf?!" the other four were startled at this.

"Want_ed._"

"What do you mean "wanted"." the present son of Hades leaned forward in curiosity.

To answer his question she willed her pupils, which were noticeably a lighter color than her irises, to become slit, her nails to sharpen, and her canines to lengthen. The daughter of the moon smiled, tilted her head to the side, and giggled at their expressions.

"How did you turn?"

"Well, from what Landon said, the way he had to turn me was a lot more complicated than Lycaon's, I had to drink his blood," Grover nearly threw up, "and spend the night under a full moon, with no clothing." she stated as her features returned to normal.

"Didn't you get cold." Nico asked holding a napkin to his nose.

"Did you forget that my being a daughter of Selene prevents me from getting cold?"

"Ohh, yeah..."

For the next few hours they spent their time talking and drinking, that is until they heard this.

"What's up shit faces!"

'Luke!' they all thought at the same moment.

The scarred son of Hermes maneuvered his way to their table, "You guys didn't tell me we were having that reunion thing this week!" he got Percy in a headlock.

"Hey, Luke." he said looking happier than he actually was.

"Yo, waitress, how 'bout some shots for me and my friends?"

After that they did nothing but drink and listen to Luke talk about how awesome his life has been, until it was time to leave.

"Aww man, do we have to go already?" Luke complained.

"Y-yeah, man we gotta go back to the place we're renting for the week, rented out the whole building for everyone coming." Landon slurred as he was supported by Maria.

"We got everyone to pitch in on it we gave 5k each." Maria said as Landon conked out, so she had to move him to her back, "See ya, guys."

She walked into an ally and came out the other end in wolf form, Landon still on her back. Percy and the ones he had met on the sidewalk followed after her, deciding to take her path to the building they'd be staying and having the reunion in.

Chapter end

A/N: Okay may not be the best chapter but you'll have to, in Stifler's words, fucking deal with it. Next chapter the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

Half-Blood Reunion

Chapter 2: Luke Takes a Fucking Shit

A/N: That chap title, to me, is hilarious. I don't recall the asshole kid on the beach's name so let's just call him the Little Prick.

* * *

"Dude, why did we bring 'Demi-Stifler' with us?" Nico asked as he cast a glance at Luke, who was using his binoculars to look at the half naked beach women.

"'Cause if we didn't he'd think we don't like him." Thalia(who had previously arrived) explained from under the umbrella that hid her, Annabeth, and Maria from the sun.

"Dudes, check it out." Luke nudged Percy, who in turn leaned into the person next to him, who just so happened to be our favorite satyr.

"What?" he asked as Luke pointed to a girl tanning, "yeah, so?"

"Dude, if you don't find her the least bit attractive then you are fucking gay." Nico said.

"Plus look at the top of her back."

Percy was about to look back when a kid about three fourths Luke's age dart past them, with about 4-5 women yelling at him to give back the top half of their swim wear.

Needless to say the six male friends rushed after them to attempt to persuade them to return the stolen cloth.

"Hey guys come on just give 'em back." Percy said as the six of them caught up to the kid once he had jumped on the back of his friend's jet-ski.

"Fuck off old dude." the Little Prick hatefully replied as he and Asshole 1 and Asshole 2 sped off on the jet-skis, spraying them with salt water.

"Okay, guys, I have an idea go to that little grove thing they're headed to, I'll meet you there." Luke said, getting serious.

"What are you gonna do?" Landon asked getting the water out of his ear, it really fucked with his fire manipulation when water got in his head.

"You'll see."

* * *

The four demigods and Grover were crouched behind some trees, with their car hidden not 4 yards away, the three jack off kids were sitting on a vacant beach, except for them, looking at the water, and drinking beer. Luke's head rose halfway above the water and he attached a hook fastened to a rope on each of the jet-skis. He then sank beneath the water only to rise up again on the beach, as he put his abilities as head of the Hermes cabin to use and slipped past the three delinquents, and up to their cooler.

"Oh, good, he's just gonna take their beer." Grover sighed in relief.

"Wait, what is he doing?" Beckendorf started watching more closely.

Sure enough, Luke had put his prankster side first, as he dropped his trunks and sat on the edge of the cooler and gained a strained look on his face(you can imagine how that looked when his scar rippled).

"Oh my- Luke! Luke!" Percy whisper yelled, as Landon strained to contain his laughter, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm taking a fucking shit!" was his mouthed reply.

Landon gave him a thumbs up, as he stood and pulled his trunks back around his waist. It was great timing to, because not three seconds after he got behind the trees, Prick was at the cooler his focus on his friends as he knelt to grab a beer. His face contorted into one of confusion when his hand felt something warm and slightly like a liquid. his head rotated to look at his hand and saw a disgusting sight: his hands was completely covered in a brown substance known as shit(also stool, fikkelmatter, crap, etc.).

"Hey, shit faces!" three heads whipped in the direction of the voice and got an eyeful off Luke's middle finger. The three tried to catch him but he had already gotten in the back of the truck and hook something to the end of it. "Go,go, go!"

Beckendorf had the gas floored as they sped away. They all looked back when they heard a crash. What they saw made two grin their asses off and four too widen their eyes in horror.

"We are gonna go to jail, if we get caught." Percy muttered, looking at the remains of a destroyed jet-ski being dragged after the vehicle.

* * *

"Luke, you are so fucking stupid," Percy scolded the blonde, who just smirked and rolled his eyes, "if Landon hadn't burned that rope off the truck we'd be in a jail cell now waiting to be bailed, or broke out!"

"Dude, come on, it was hilarious," he defended himself, "right, Landon?"

"Tch, fuck yeah!"

"See? Now does anyone have any toilet paper?"

They groaned.

"Hey, palm leaves'll work too."

* * *

A/N: Ahh, you gotta like Stifler. Next chapter the party before the reunion, and try to guess who'll be arrested.


	4. Chapter 4

Half-Blood Reunion

Chapter 3: A Fairly Short Party

A/N: Let see here this one is going to be far from what actually happened in the movie, cause I can't find how to actually get them to work in complete sync now. So instead of winding up with pubes on his face like what happened to Stifler, Luke will be asking people about their fetishes... starting with Landon.

* * *

"Dude, really, what is it?"

"For the last time, I'm not going to openly tell you that!"

"Bondage?"

"No."

"Frosting?"

"That's one?"

"Public?"

"No."

"Tentacle?"

"Fuck you!"

This was the beginning of a strange conversation between two demigods: Luke and Landon. Nobody is sure how, but somehow, the son of Hermes had become interested in other's fetishes. At the moment he is fervently interrogating the son of Helios.

"How long you think Luke will keep that up?" Percy looked at Annabeth.

"Until he gets what he wants from everyone, or he gets the shit kicked out of him." she replied in a bored tone.

"Role play?!"

"No, dammit."

"Gimme a hint."

"No, you want a challenge, don't you?"

"Yeah, that's true... feet?"

Landon hit his head on a wall.

Somewhere else in the building, Nico and Grover were wondering something.

"Dude... what do you think it would be like to ride and race... Landon and Maria?" Nico looked at Grover.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh... that would be so fuckin' awesome!"

"I know right!"

If you would look closely at their eyes you could see that they were blood shot and the thick cloud of smoke on the ceiling and the white rolls in the ash tray... to put it simply and bluntly: They. Were. Stoned.

"Okay how do we convince them to do this?" they were leaning toward each other with serious looks on their faces.

"We'll have no problem with the race part, but the main issue would be convincing them to let us ride them."

"Dude, this is gonna be the shit!"

"Damn right, it is!" They both rushed out of the room, leaving the door open.

As the two ran down the hall they nearly made Beckendorf and Silena fall over.

"Hey, watch it, guys!" they turned and saw the cloud of smoke pouring from the room. "Were they getting baked?"

* * *

Back with Luke and Landon, Luke was getting closer to cracking Landon's code.

"Animals?"

"Closer..."

"Anime?"

"It is actually in some anime,yes."

"Half-human, half-animal?"

"Finally."

"Now on to colors-"

"Monochromatic colors." (A/N: black, white, and grey.)

"Sure, you have admitting that one!"

Luke was going to say more, but was interrupted when Nico and Grover ran through the room, snatch-grabbing Landon and getting out.

"The fuck? Oh, well, hey Perce , come here!"

"Role play, different shades of blue."

* * *

One and a half hours later, Luke and Landon- who freed himself by knocking the two stoners out- were outside talking to each other.

"Dude, I have got a YouTube video for you to watch." Luke told Helios' kid.

"What's it called?"

"super NiN10Doh!, lower case "super" always, it makes fun of Nintendo games you will love the parts about Pokemon."

"I'll check it out after the party."

They were about to continue their conversation when a jeep, with four people in it, skidded to a halt in front of them. As this happened Percy and Beckendorf walked out the door.

"Hey, you're those guys who fucked up my jetskis!" Aw shit, it's Prick and his friends, "Do you know how much money those cost?!"

"Sounds like the little rich asshole was just told 'no'," Luke said loud enough for them all to hear, "why don't you go cry to your mommy?" He was standing right in front of Prick.

"Yeah, well how about I do this?" Prick reared his fist back and punched Luke in the face.

Luke fell back on his ass, holding his nose.

"Hey!" the younger kid turned in time to have his own face assaulted by a foot, a bare foot, "Don't fuck with my friends you little shit!"(A/N: Did I forget to mention that Landon doesn't wear shoes?)

Prick tackled Landon to the ground, only to have Landon roll backwards and kick him off. He flew one or two feet before he hit the ground.

The younger male attempted to get up but was stopped when a foot was pressed hard against his back.

"Don't-" he was tackled, again.

Beck ran over grabbed the new kids collar and pants and tossed him, as if he were a pillow, two yards away.

One of Prick's other friends charged at Beckendorf, but Luke rolled in front of him, causing him to trip. After the the kid tripped Percy hurried over and elbow dropped him.

Luke flipped up, off the ground and leg swept the last newcomer, as he ran past him.

People had started to gather at the front of the building they were in front, to watch.

Soon enough, Luke and Landon were back to back with Prick and one of his friends rushing them.

"Dumb asses." Luke muttered to Landon, to which he nodded.

The two of them ducked out of the way just in time for the self absorbent teens' foreheads to collide with a resounding "smack!"

Beckendorf had just gotten the kid who attacked him in a headlock, when the siren chirped.

"Hey," one of the MPD officers shouted, but not at the people fighting, "you there, pale black hair boy, come here."

Nico emerged from the crowd, a confused expression on his face, "What is it officers?" He was so lucky he wasn't high right now.

One of the cops grabbed his arms and forced them behind his back, slapping cuffs on him in the process, "You're under arrest for theft and vandalism."

"What?", all his friends gasped, Nico just thought, 'Shit!'

The cops pushed him in the back of their squad car, before returning to the front and driving off.

Prick and his friends had somehow managed to escape, but that didn't matter was: Nico, the son of Hades, had just been arrested.

"GAH, dammit, Luke this is all your fault!" Percy shouted at the blonde.

"My fault? How the hell is it my fault?"

"If you hadn't fucked up those kids' jet skis, then they wouldn't have stopped here, resulting in a fight that caught the cops' attention, and they just so happened that they saw Nico, then arrested him!"

"Dude, them seeing Nico is his own fault," Luke countered, "he shouldn't have been out here!"

"RRR! You wanna know why we didn't tell you we were doing this reunion shit, at this time of the year? Because we don't like you! You're constantly getting us in trouble!"

Luke just looked at him with a blank face, but his eyes held sadness, "Okay, if that's how you feel, then I'll leave you alone, for the rest of our lives." The son of Hermes turned around and walked away toward his house.

Landon could have sworn he saw a tear going down his face, as he left.

Chap end

* * *

A/N: This is one of the chapters that is really similar to the movie at the end, and the Luke getting them in trouble all the time kinda fits with how he was a pawn of Kronos.


	5. Chapter 5

Half-Blood Reunion

Chapter 4: Reunion(Finally)

* * *

"Dude, Nico, what-" Percy was cut off.

"Let me explain," Nico interrupted, "I'm not exactly living a bad ass life that was expected. I was an assistant manager at a Staples supply store, and I was arrested because I kinda stole my motor bike, sweet ride, and purposely wrecked it into a telephone pole and hit it with a baseball bat numerous times. I then went to my bosses office, when he wasn't there, and shit in all his desk drawers, and splorched on the picture of his wife."

When he said that part Landon lost it, "Ha,ha,ha, you shit in his desk and creamed on his wife's picture, ha,ha,ha, shit!"

"Yeah it was pretty fun," Nico started chuckling along with his werewolf friend, "you know aside from being arrested!"

By this time all they guys were laughing this off, "Well, come on guys lets go see all the wishes everyone wrote down."

They all nodded, still snickering a bit, and walked to a board were all the slips of paper were pinned up, "Hey look it's Luke's."

Landon was the one to point this out, "What does it say?" Grover looked were Landon pointed.

"It says: "To be chilling with my boys, having the time of our lives..."" Landon trailed off.

Percy read the slip for himself and looked down, guilt showing, "Shit," he wiped his mouth and rubbed his hand on his pants before looking up, "we gotta go get him."

"Anybody know where he works?" Beckendorf asked, "'Cause I don't have anything."

"Leave it to me." Landon and Grover said at the same time.

* * *

Sniff, sniff.

The werewolf and the satyr smelled the air and pointed in opposite directions, "This way."

"It's left." Grover said.

"No, it's right." Landon countered.

"Left,"

"Right,"

"Left,"

"I will fucking eat you, it's right,"

"O-o-okay, it's right."

"Good goat,"

* * *

The five males walked down a hallway and came face to face with a door, that was connected to a glass wall. Looking through the wall they saw Luke sitting at a long desk, doing what looked like paper work.

Percy opened the door and knocked on it, "Hey, Luke,"

Said scarface looked over, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we're your boys right?" Landon questioned, "We came looking for you."

"Really?" Luke asked, not looking convinced, "I'd like to hear that, from Percy."

"It's true, Luke," the son of Poseidon confessed, "we came looking for you."

The thief grinned, "Say you were wrong."

"I was wrong."

Luke hopped up from his chair, "What are we waiting for, my boys and I have a reunion to get to, don't we?" he slung his arms around Percy's and Landon's shoulders, "Let's get going."

They were about to go out the door when a short man walked in, "What the hell is going on here, Castellen, who are these people?"

"We're-"

"Shut up, I don't give a fuck!" the short man shouted.

'Then why the hell did you ask?' everyone thought irritably.

"Now, where do you think you're going, Scareface?"

"I was gonna go to a reunion with these guys so-"

"Uup, did I give you permission to leave the office?"

"Well, no sir, but-"

"Then, sit the hell down and get back to fucking work!"

Luke looked at his friends then back to the short guy, "You know what, no, I'm not getting back to work, because you are a fucking shitty boss, who needs to act his size: small. You know what else, I quit, Eugene."

Landon stifled a laugh, "Eugene."

The small man, now identified as Luke's boss, Eugene, was wide eyed and shuttering like he was colder than a wet dog in Winter, "Y-y-you better show me some respect."

"Or what you'll fire me, I already quit, five seconds ago."

Eugene slapped Luke.

Luke began chuckling, then suddenly lashed out and punched Eugene on the nose, breaking it.

"Let's go guys." on their way out the door, everyone stepped on the short guys crotch.

"Hey, does anybody remember the way back?"

* * *

"What's up everybody?" Luke said loud enough for everybody to hear.

"Before they could take another step a blur dashed in and out of their vision in a matter of milliseconds, and making Grover fall over.

"What was that?" Grover asked from the floor.

"Annabeth," Landon answered.

"How are you so sure?" Beckendorf asked.

"Because, Percy's not here, and that blur smelled of Athena."

"How do you know what she smells like?" Luke was curious and getting ideas.

"You tend to recognize the scents of people who gave you good advice, even though I was looking for Aphrodite's advice, but hers worked just as good." he muttered the last part, 'What the hell am I thinking, Aphrodite's advice would have been a fuck load better than hers.'

They all seemed to accept this answer from the werewolf, but Nico had to ask, "What did you want advice for?"

"I'd rather not answer."

"Tell us," the spawn of Hades pressed.

"No."

"Do it."

"I'll eat you."

"Do it."

Landon sighed, "Fine"'I'm so gonna lie'"I needed advice on how to narrow the transformation result of turning someone into a were- creature down to just werewolf."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, did you really think that werewolves were the only were- creatures out there, only Lycaon can turn people to werewolf with one hundred percent accuracy, other were- creatures have a good percent of turning others into things like werebat, werebear, or werecat(which I personally wouldn't mind Maria being, 'cause have you seen one of those, they're awesome? Anyway back on subject, I needed this information for Maria's transformation."

"And why did you originally seek the goddess of love for such information?"

"Aphrodite is pretty smart, if you listen and understand."

Somewhere else in the rather large room, Jason, Piper, and Leo were all sitting together. You can guess which one had his ass on the table.

"Leo, why are you sitting on the table?" Piper looked at the hyper, Latino elf.

"'Cause it's a hell of a lot more comfortable than metal folding chairs."

'I wonder...' Jason thought, then joined his friend on the table, "Hey, he's right."

Also elsewhere in the room, Luke was sitting at a table, after his friends were dragged away by their wives, exceptions:Nico and Grover, when he heard a voice, "Hello, Luke."

Luke turned to see a slightly buff, red haired kid, who looked like he could lift three cinder blocks with one hand, even though he was only slightly buff.

"Sherman, shit, man, take a seat!'

"Sorry, Luke, but I'd rather not, you see my life hasn't exactly been that glamorous, I'm not the ladies man son of Ares." Sherman explained in a melancholic tone.

"Sherman, I'm gonna help you here, okay?" Luke's eyes began to scan the crowd,'No,no,no,n- perfect!'"Her."

The blonde pointed across the room to a girl, that was clearly abandoned by the person who brought her along with them, she had shoulder length caramel hair, a slight tan, and dark green eyes.'Intimidating eyes, makes people want to back off from her,' Sherman smirked, "Shermanate," he muttered, "thanks, Luke."

"Go get her, man."

* * *

On the roof of the building, two people were about to be reunited.

A man with curly brown hair, an inconspicuous mustache, and devious facial features was sitting on the edge of the roof, looking out at the city.

"Conner," came a voice from behind him. He turned, "Travis," he turned back as his twin sat beside him.

They turned to each other, "You seem to be doing well, Travis." Conner commented.

"Thanks, you too."

They turned back.

"Bro," Travis said in a choked voice.

"Bro,"

The two embraced, then separated with arm around each others' shoulders and began to chant the word 'bro' in to the night.

* * *

We're gonna be seeing each other at camp again, right?" Percy asked the next day, when they were all together.

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" Luke replied.

"Well, you'll only be seeing me at camp if the hunter are there, it's a special occasion, or I just feel like it." Thalia muttered, though everyone heard.

"Well, I'm just glad that we don't have to stay away from each other anymore, I missed you guys." Maria said, putting her arms around Thalia and Annabeth's shoulders.

Landon grinned, "I have to admit, it did get substantially boring without everyone being together, especially the Stolls." he cast a glance at the two.

"What do you guys say we go to camp, right now?" Grover asked.

"Why wasn't this event at camp in the first place?" Nico wondered aloud.

"Hey, blame the son of Dionysus for that he was in charge of planning," Jason told him, "he could have changed the location."

"Honestly the thought hadn't occurred to me." Castor defended himself.(A/N: Or me for that matter.)

"Guys, let's get going." Beckendorf called as everyone got to their means of transportation.

Once they all started moving they all took separate routes to Camp- Halfblood.

Story end

* * *

A/N: Well guys this was the last chapter, in all honesty, this story was actually pretty entertaining to write, and there actually is room for a sequel actually if think about the end. Let me know if I should make a sequel or not in review or PM, doesn't matter.


End file.
